I WANT TO BELIEVE capitulo 15 La Última Noche
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: en el capitulo anterior descubren que el "padre de Leo" era en realidad Satanium que se habia transformado y logró escapar decidiendo matar a alguien que es la unica persona que puede encerrarlo de nuevo.¿que pasará ahora? como reaccionarán los Maestres?


**NOTA: como vengo diciendo en los últimos capítulos... en nombre de Azul Celeste y mío, por favor dejen un REVIEW que ustedes como escritores saben que es una forma de motivarse para seguir escribiendo, para saber si es interesante o de su agrado lo que hemos estado escribiendo o ya no vale la pena (que es lo que nos han estado dando a entender) un simple: "esta interesante sigan escribiendo" o " que buena historia sigan así" es nuestra motivación y lo repito dejen un REVIEW, este es uno de los capitulos talvez mas interesante pero igual uno de los mas trágicos, así que no digo mas y aquí se los dejo **

**Gracias por su atención**

_**I WANT TO BELIEVE .- Capítulo 15: **__**La última Noche**_

_**Mientras Tanto, en Nova Nizza… Grinto y Cabeza se encuentran en la biblioteca…**_

_-¿cómo les estará yendo a los chicos en la selva?_

_- Yo creo que bien, Maestre, de lo contrario ya nos hubiéramos enterados si algo anduviera mal…_

_- Mira, en el centro de comandos del recinto…parpadea una luz…_

_- eso quiere decir que los chicos han logrado su objetivo de reunir las perlas de los elementos… Maestre, ha llegado el momento de ir con ellos…_

_- así es, debemos instruirlos en como usar los elementos…-__**en ese momento… Grinto suelta el báculo que había tomado para prepararse e ir con los chicos…**_

_**-**__¡algo anda mal!...-__**dice Grinto en voz baja y como en trance**__…_

_- ¿Qué sucede?...-__**pregunta Cabeza intrigado**_

_-¡No lo sé!… sentí un gran escalofríos sacudir mi cuerpo…_

_**En eso… en una esquina con poca luz del recinto de entrenamiento… la maquina proyectora de hologramas comienza a funcionar por sí sola… proyectando una imagen que para Grinto y Cabeza era muy familiar…**_

_- ¡Grinto!....Grinto… por favor… atiende mi llamado_

_- ¡Celeste!... –__**Dicen ambos sorprendido-**__¡¿Pero cómo?!_

_- Ha sucedido algo terrible, Grinto… Satanium ha escapado..._

_- ¿que?... ¿eso significa que?... ¿Pero que sucedió? ¿Tu estás bien, Celeste?_

_- ¡fue una estupidez de mi parte!- le dice Celeste entre enojada y triste… mientras custodiaba el lugar donde se encontraba Satanium, de alguna manera se intercambió con el cuerpo de Ah Puch y logró escapar, burlando mi vigilancia… el problema es que para que Ah Puch se liberara… debe de haber obtenido sangre de una alma pura y blanca… lo cual significa que…_

_-¡No sigas!... es suficiente…no quiero seguir escuchando…-__**le dice el maestre apoyándose en una mesa…el sabe que alguien debe de haber muerto para poder obtener esa sangre… lo cual significa que si Ah Puch logró escapar… en realidad era Satanium quien estaba libre…-**__debemos estar alertas, si Satanium está libre, querrá tomar venganza… y si se entera de que Cinza aún vive… quizá la quiera tomar como señuelo para vengarse de mí…_

_- o a los chicos, si el se entera de que ellos son tu vida…-__**le dice Cabeza**_

_- asi es maestre… ahora mas que nunca debemos estar alertas… debemos ir con los chicos…_

_**En eso, Celeste voltea como si alguien la hubiera llamado… pone cara de preocupación y parece tragar saliva con dificultad… a la vez que afirma con la cabeza como si alguien le estuviera hablando…Grinto la observa intrigado…**_

_-¿Sucede algo, Celeste…?- le__**pregunta el impaciente… Celeste lo mira, Sus ojos denotan temor y tristeza…**__**abre su boca pero vacila en hablar…**_

_- Grinto__**…- dice con una voz quebradiza**__…- se trata de Cinza…_

_-¿Qué sucede con ella?-__**le pregunta preocupado… Celeste lo mira esta vez con ojos tristes**__…_

_-Te necesita…¡ te necesita ahora!…-__**Grinto parece presentir que es lo que Celeste quiere decirle…-¡**__debes ir con ella ahora! Yo trataré de seguirte desde donde estoy…y por favor… sé fuerte-__**le dice algo preocupada…**__Grinto no vacila en tomar el báculo y transportarse junto con cabeza hacia donde están los Combo niños…_

_* * * * *_

_-¡Cinza!- le__**dice Leo llorando… ella intenta consolarlo… colocando su mano temblorosa en su rostro**__…_

_- estaré bien, Leo… no siento dolor… solo un poco de frío…-__**le dice ella con cierta dificultad pero de forma muy clara y con voz muy tenue…enseguida, Leo va a buscar una frazada que traía entre sus cosas… y se la coloca a Cinza… y la mira… Leo piensa en lo pequeña y frágil que se ve, mientras ella solo piensa en lo que el puede estar sintiendo…**_

_**-**__Leo.. Perdóname… cometí un terrible error… yo…_

_- No Cinza… yo tuve la culpa por no haber dicho nada acerca de…_

_- No… tu no tuviste la culpa… él solo te utilizó… te engañó…_

_- pero debí de haberme dado cuenta… debí de haber…_

_- ya no importa eso ahora…_

_- ¡claro que si importa!...¡FUE MI ERROR… FUE UNA VERDADERA ESTUPIDEZ CONFIAR EN ALGUIEN QUE YO SABÍA QUE ESTABA MUERTO!-__**dice Leo de forma desesperada,**__**Cinza calla… cierra sus ojos… tratando de encontrar fuerzas para poder seguir hablando con Leo y esperar a que lleguen los demás chicos… se concentra en su respiración… puede sentir como su corazón intenta compensar la falta se sangre al aumentar sus latidos… comienza a sentir mas frío y su cuerpo comienza a temblar…**_

_-¿Cin…Cinza?-__**habla Leo temeroso ella abre sus ojos de un golpe y le dice…**_

_**-**__no pretendo seguir discutiendo contigo acerca de quien tuvo la culpa o no…-__**le dice con voz quebradiza y sonriente a pesar de que sabe como terminará esa situación…-**__ somos humanos, Leo… cometemos errores, en vez de eso… prefiero decirte algo…Muchas gracias… gracias por estar en estos momentos a mi lado… __muchas gracias por dejarme entrar en tu corazón y haberme dado esos pequeños… __momentos tan maravillosos, aunque… __hayan sido tan poco el tiempo en que nos conocimos…quisiera decirte mil cosas, pero sé que no hay tiempo para demostrarte cuán agradecida estoy de que, tú y yo seamos un solo corazón… quizá sea el momento de que me vaya…pero…-__**dice entre pausas… y haciendo un gran esfuerzo... ella se quita el anillo que hace solo unos cuantos minutos él le entregó al salir de la pirámide**__- Te regreso el anillo que me diste diciéndome que estarías a mi lado…- le dice colocándoselo en el dedo chiquito de la mano izquierda de Leo_

_- ¡NO!... es tuyo… yo te lo di!...._

_- lo sé… pero ahora yo te digo… que mi corazón y mi alma siempre estarán a tu lado y que nunca… nunca te van a dejar… no te dejaré solo… jamás… es una promesa que… te hago desde el fondo de mi alma… y mi corazón…_

_-Cinza… yo no…_

_- tu y yo sabemos como va a terminar todo esto… solo estamos de paso, Leo…y aunque mi boca calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando… yo encontré mi camino… y lo encontré en ti…_

_- y yo en ti… y no te quiero perder…siento que no encontraré a una mujer como tu otra vez, tan pequeña y frágil pero a la vez tan fuerte, valiente y con tantas cualidades como tú…No quiero perderte…_

_- No me perderás… yo te lo prometo…siempre estaré contigo…-__**Cinza vuelve a cerrar sus ojos para tomar fuerzas nuevamente… ella lucha por no demostrar a Leo su tristeza…pero al cerrar sus ojos dos lágrimas ruedan por los rabillos de sus ojos… mientras Leo la abraza suavemente sosteniendo su mano…-**__a pesar de todo, Leo… soy muy feliz por haberte encontrado…-__**Le dice ella de forma muy dificultosa…Leo llora en silencio... en eso Serio y Paco llegan mirándolos sorprendidos y horrorizados…con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna… Paco se va hacia las chicas y las detiene…**_

_-¡¿que sucede Paco?!-__**pregunta Azul impaciente al ver el rostro pálido de Paco**_

_-¡Si dinos!, ¿porque no nos dejas llegar hasta allá…?-__**pregunta Pilar impaciente y preocupada**_

_**-**__ah… ocurrido algo terrible… algo… que nunca antes en mi vida había visto…-__**dice tembloroso… Azul se sorprende de haber escuchado a Paco hablar de esa forma…él, que siempre ha sido el mas fuerte y capaz de los combo niños…¿asustado?--- Paco llega hasta ellas cayendo de rodillas, mientras ella y Pilar lo abrazan…**_

_-¿Pero que ha sucedido?-__**pregunta Pilar…mientras ve que Serio trae algo entre sus brazos… cubierta por la frazada … Leo lo sigue… sin fuerzas.. triste… …. Las chicas se asombran ante tal cuadro… Paco se separa de las chicas y corre hasta donde esta Serio para ayudarlo y entre los dos entrelazan sus manos para acomodar a Cinza en un lugar limpio y seco que Leo había hecho con el resto de las frazadas… ahí acomodaron a Cinza…**_

_**-**__¡Por todos los cielos!-__**exclama Azul sorprendida…Pilar no dice nada… solo se queda callada…mirando a Cinza…nadie puede creer lo que están viendo…**_

_**-**__hola chicas… no se preocupen… es solo un… accidente que sucedió…- dice Cinza con mucha dificultad ofreciendo un intento de sonrisa sin mucho éxito… para tranquilizarlas…_

_- ¡Cinza!...- dice Pilar con voz entrecortada…_

_- No te preocupes, Pilar, a pesar de lo que estas viendo… estoy bien…_

_-¿pero… qué…?_

_- no quiero perder el tiempo diciendo que sucedió… en vez de eso quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí… ustedes son mi familia… y quiero decirles cuanto los amo… el tiempo se termina… así que solo puedo decirles… gracias por haberme permitido entrar en sus vidas…ustedes son lo más grande que me pudo haber pasado…__**- dice ella cerrando sus ojos para volver a tomar fuerzas… En eso… aparece un gran resplandor del cual salen el **__**maestre Grinto y Cabeza… Pilar va corriendo hacia ellos, abrazando al Maestre Grinto … el maestre Grinto… se agacha y abraza a Pilar quien rompe a llorar desconsolada… Grinto mira hacia donde están los demás… y ve A Cinza en el suelo**__…-¡no!...__**se exclama para sí mismo…y se levanta apresurado hacia ella…su corazón siente que se detiene al verla con los ojos cerrados…los ojos de Grinto se llenan de lágrimas…**_

_**-**__¡Hija Mía!...__**– exclama tristemente pero tranquilo…Cinza abre sus ojos con gran esfuerzo…y al ver a su padre se esfuerza por sonreír…**_

_**-**__Padre… tío Bernie… gracias por estar aquí…solo ustedes me faltaban para poder estar plena… Papá… por favor… no quiero q me hagan un funeral… quiero estar en el aire… volar libre con el viento…ser parte de la naturaleza…_

_- así será, hija mía…-_

_- te amo papá… te amo tío Bernie…Los amo a todos…-__**en eso, ella desvía su mirada hacia un lado de Grinto**__… ¿Quién es ella?... es una mujer muy linda… ¿Mamá?-__**todos voltean hacia donde Cinza miraba, pero no había nada, Grinto cierra sus ojos… y al hacerlo dos lagrimas ruedan por sus mejillas…**_

_- si, Cinza… es tu madre… Celeste…_

_-¡esto.. esto es increíble!—__**dice ella llorando…**_

_- tienes que ir con ella… hija mía…_

_- si, lo sé…-__**le responde Cinza**__**Grinto se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente…luego se hace a un lado y con un ademán le pide a Leo que se acerque… el se arrodilla y le toma la mano a Cinza**__…_

_- te amo Cinza…-__**le dice Leo**__…__**ella intenta hablar, pero su voz es apenas audible…**_

_- Leo… no me quiero ir sin que me des un beso…-__**le dice haciendo un gran esfuerzo,**__**Leo se acerca a su mejilla… pero se detiene al ver que sus labios se mueven queriéndole decir algo que el no puede oír… Leo acerca su oreja para escuchar…**__…- en los labios, por favor…-_

_- te amo Cinza…-__**le vuelve a decir**__**y le da un beso en sus labios… ella corresponde, pero después de un momento… sus labios quedan inmóviles…leo se asusta al sentir que en ella ya no hay movimiento… ya no respira… ya no hace nada… Cinza se ha quedado dormida, esta vez, para siempre. Su corazón da un vuelco… siente su cuerpo estremecerse, temblar… mientras sus ojos se invaden de lagrimas… abrazando el cuerpo de Cinza con fuerza, como si al hacer eso, él pudiera transmitirle un poco**__**de su propia vida…Grinto se Levanta.. y**__**pone una mano en el hombro de Leo, quien se aleja del cuerpo de Cinza…Grinto la observa y**__**empuñando su báculo, estira su brazo frente**__**a su hija**__**y se concentra… mientras el cuerpo de Cinza se eleva y comienza a brillar… en eso una ligera brisa comienza a sentirse y provoca que del cuerpo de Cinza se desprendan pequeño brillos como**__**estrellitas flotando**__**en el viento… mientras el aclarecer de un nuevo amanecer se ve en el horizonte…el polvo de estrellas vuela alrededor de cada uno , rodeando finalmente a Leo para después seguir su camino hacia el cielo y esparcirse por el firmamento confundiéndose con el cielo estrellado que aún se alcanzaba a ver… al tiempo que los primeros rayos del sol… aparecen en un cielo color rosa pastel y azul … cuando voltearon para ver a Cinza, ella ya no estaba… su cuerpo se había vuelto polvo de estrellas.**__**solo su ropa teñida de sangre y la máscara quedaron tendidos en el suelo de la pirámide, Leo los recoge guardándolos.**_

_**El maestre Grinto no decía nada… se encuentra apoyado en su báculo mientras todos lo observábamos… sin decir palabra alguna… sin voltear a verlos… el mira hacia el amanecer con los ojos vidriosos… al tiempo que dice**__…_

_- combo niños… vámonos… tenemos mucho que hacer- dice al momento que inicia el camino con rumbo hacia las estatuas…_


End file.
